A T rex's Origin (Remake)
by DarkKnights
Summary: Follow the eyes of a young Tyrannosaurus as he journeys the island of Isla Sorna with friends while fending off against a horde of enemies and being supervised by InGen. With the ominous threat from a Spinosaurus and a Torvosaurus, both subjects of Chaos Effect, will Redback endure or will he perish. Remake of one of my earlier stories and rated T for blood, gore and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! It' about time I've finally showed up :). Today, I decided to check out my earliest story in my T. rex series and as expected, I found it really primitive. So, in order to improve myself, I've read different books and stories at this site and I decided that it's finally time for a nice, clean remake! The story will obviously follow the events that happened in my earlier work, but this time, expect a more fluent and better writing style and (maybe) more character development, remade dino files, a lot more explanation and more chapters and expansions, all detailing about the origins of the main protagonist. Anyway, here's the all-new "A T. rex's Origin"!  
**_

* * *

_Prologue_

_A New Beginning..._

* * *

_Isla Sorna: Pacific Ocean_

Loud footprints echoed through a dense, noisy forest as an immense, terrifying creature trampled lush vegetation along it's way. Above, several birds flocked their way towards the south. Today was a very windy day in Isla Sorna, or better known as "The Dinosaur Island" by the world. As the name suggests, the island is full of gigantic prehistoric beasts that dominated the Earth millions of years ago. The island is protected by InGen (International Genetic Technologies, Inc.), a bio-engineering start up company infamous for "Jurassic Park", a theme park at Isla Nublar showcasing living, breathing dinosaurs, bought from Isla Sorna. After the incident that took place on Friday, June 11, 1993, the park was shut down while killing off all the remaining dinosaurs there. InGen CEO, John Hammond did the best of his ability to protect Isla Sorna , it's dinosaurs and any traces of it's evidence. After the San Diego incident, Hammond with the aid of the United Nations, set up a pact where Isla Sorna was turned into a preserve in order to protect the dinosaurs and not to allow any people (Aside from InGen or it's associates) into the island. Since the last 15 years, the island has been left safe and peaceful.

Over the years, InGen has been cloning and releasing new species of dinosaurs and plants into the island in order to diversify it's natural flora and fauna, for every new species discovered by paleontologists over the years. InGen themselves has recently become more active and successful again for their actions. They have moved their main headquarters from Palo Alto, California to Isla Sorna to supervise the dinosaurs and the surroundings. With the help of the United Nations, InGen now had control of four other islands surrounding Sorna, thus making them a chain known as "The Five Deaths". Like Sorna, the four islands have also produced exclusive extinct and prehistoric animals that reside there today. Since then, InGen still remains strong under a still active John Hammond.

Inside the forests, a titanic monster prowled through; It's jade green skin, combined with a murky brown design of stripes symbolized a sign of camouflage, it's legs, much taller than an average man lifted up it's massive body with the help of it's mighty, clawed feet, it's lizard-like tail wiggled, just like the snake, and although it's arms were described as puny compared to it's body mass, what set it aside was it's massive head; Carrying the corpse of a smaller animal, it's huge jaws and teeth screamed out it's ferocity. Thick and as long as a banana, they would compress muscle and bone in an instant. Menacing yellow eyes faced forwards, enabling it for binocular visions. The beast gripped it's prize as saliva drooled down from it's jaws. This was no ordinary beast at all; This was none other then the almighty Tyrannosaurus rex, the supposed King of the Dinosaurs as proclaimed by people.

The tyrannosaur raised up his neck as sniffed at his surroundings before he further ventured forwards. As his feet trampled the ground, creating slight echoes that scared off nearby rodents, he found himself facing towards a a female member of it's own kind. The male further continues towards a small mound, covered by leaves. He then dropped his corpse to the ground before brushing off the leaves with his round snout. Buried underneath were 16 tiny eggs. Concerned, the tyrannosaur turned his head towards the female and growled, demanding if she defended. The female further replied with a soft hiss. Relieved, the male decided to collapse near the mound in order to restore his energy and rest for awhile. He yawned loudly, baring his giant teeth and saliva hanging from it before he closed his eyes and fell into slumber. The female then proceeded to walk away for a walk.

Elsewhere, at a nearby riverside, another frightening creature, something similar to what might be a enlarged bipedal crocodile was walking at the river, his feet dipping deep into the rippling water. Along with him a miniature version of himself. The creature's oversized arm and body structure made it clear that nobody messed around with him. His pale, grey skin blended with it's blood-crimson sail. It's crocodile-like snout and body were covered by worn out scars from earlier battles. Meanwhile, his companion's white color shone like the moonlight, complete with small, light-blue patterns shaped like a star. Unlike her brutish companion, she seemed innocent and possessed a silver claw on each of her thumb.

The two animals were Spinosaurus aegyptiacus, the last and largest of a group of large, piscivorous dinosaurs known as spinosaurids. The younger female, named Luna was an orphan saved from a large monster that took her mother's life. She was 6 meters (20 feet) long and was still a young juvenile learning about her surroundings. While a predator, she was actually a very compassionate individual, going as far as to share her meal to anyone. The other was known as Dread, and he was infamous for his reputation as one of the most feared dinosaurs on the island. Unlike Luna, Dread was vicious, bloodthirsty, merciless and unsympathetic. Acting as a brotherly figure who saved Luna years ago, Dread was 21 meters (70 feet) long, an abnormal size for a spinosaur. While he does care for Luna, Dread was known for taking on numerous enemies, including InGen. In fact, Dread was nothing more than an accidental creation and was deemed "Chaos Effect" by John Hammond and was to be executed on the day he was born. He has received scars and bruises from all sorts of dinosaurs, including those of his own kind.

As brother and sister walk besides the river, Luna notices a strange presence. However, before she could react, Dread retreated himself towards the river and gnarling with hunger, he thrust his snout into the water. Deep inside was a migrating horde of prehistoric sawfish known as Onchopristis. A treat for spinosaurs as they were there main prey in their time, Dread was certainly ready to snatch up one of them. With the help of pressure receptors located in his snout, Dread instantly grabbed an unnoticed Onchopristis and immediately washed his way out of the water. The poor Onchopristis flopped helplessly as the remorseless spinosaur forcefully increased his grip. His conical teeth were ideal in snapping and gripping. Upon arriving on land, with Luna following, Dread dropped his prize to the ground where he finally tore the fish apart with his powerful feet. As Dread lowered his head to snap a piece of meat, a small horde of Compsognathus scamper out from the bushes. However, Luna takes an opportunity and tears out a chunk of meat from the Onchopristis corpse and throws it towards the tiny coelurosaurids to eat. Afterwards, brother and sister resume having their meal...

Meanwhile, The female Tyrannosaurus has returned from her walk, along with bringing a Corythosaurus corpse to eat. As the male finally wakes up, he brushes the leaves from the nest again to assure it was safe from any predators. However, a pack of Troodon's have been watching the nest all along. Although hungry, they are well aware about the tyrannosaur's presence. Troodon is widely considered to be the world's smartest dinosaur, but are most active at the night. These specific raptors were about 2 meters (6 feet) long and were lightly built, meaning that they are fast and agile hunters. And lastly, they have large glowing yellow eyes to enable them to see in the dark. The leader of this pack was distinguished by his albino white skin and glowing blue eyes. He makes a slight screech, causing his pack to retreat to somewhere in the forests to ensure their safety.

While the tyrannosaurs proceed to devour their meal, they were interrupted by the footsteps of a dangerous animal. The female swerves to the right and roars fiercely, a sign of defending. The male sniffs at the air and discovers the animal at the bushes. A dark-reddish-grey creature blended by a sandy-tan belly brushed his way out of the vegetation to reveal himself. Lastly, a narrow, thin scar of a much redder color made it's way down from the eye and to the middle of it's stomach. Reaching lengths of up to 15 meters of length and for being a menacing threat to Isla Sorna's fauna, Redscar was one Torvosaurus to be feared. The tyrannosaurs knew full well about Redscar, having attacked them on numerous occasions. Redscar opened his mouth to reveal his massive set of razor-sharp teeth, with saliva dripping it's way from it's teeth and falling their way to his jaws. Redsar was almost determined to get a meal from the tyrannosaurs and immediately attacked out of hunger, only to be knocked aside to the bushes by the male tyrannosaur. Redscar roared as he was sent crashing towards the lush vegetation, but however, he was able to still hold on and rose himself up unscathed.. Furious, Redscar wasn't going to let his guard down, but then notices the mound behind the female tyrannosaur. Fearful that their offspring could destroy him, the Torvosaurus dashed his way towards the nest, but was stopped by the tyrannosaurs. Angry, Redscar roared furiously, ready for an all-out battle against his two enemies.

Somewhere else, Dread and Luna, after finishing off their meal, were making their way towards the forest. The spinosaurs were attracted by the noises of Redscar and the tyrannosaurs. Unconcerned and not risking for Luna's life, Dread makes his way to the mainlands while Luna takes one last look at the forest before running towards her brother for further protection...

* * *

**That took awhile! So, I'm guessing how was the remake? Hope you guys leave a comment on whether if I have improved it. In addition, I am also expanding ToroTyrannus15's characters to make them much more realistic and likable. I am currently remaking Dread's character among others as well. In addition, Redback's parents will now have a much more active role before they are killed. Sorry about the fact that Redscar is the first villain in the series, but don't worry; Dread will also make his way. I will totally remake the death of Redback's family, since I have found much criticism on that scene. I intend to change it to make it much more lifelike and I am promising to make the series much more efficient than it was before. Oh, and a personal message to ToroTyrannus15: Sorry if I exaggerated Redscar's size, I deliberately did it in order to make him a much more menacing character than he was. Oh, and I need enough time to put OC's in the right timing. Immediately putting them in would only drag the story much slower, causing it to become a little "shallow". Anyway, read, favor and review my stories and efforts. And lastly, thanks for reading, see you soon for a Dino File :).**


	2. Dino File 1

_**I am pretty sure that you were knowing that you would be a Dino File based on Tyrannosaurus rex, right? Well, granted there will be T. rex in this, but I've decided to expand the first file to include several other dinosaurs into this. I was thinking of adding Spinosaurus into the mix, along with Charcharadontosaurus and Torvosaurus. Either way, let's just consider it a Dino File. Be expected to see a more longer, detailed version of my previous one folks. Anyway, ENJOY!  
**_

* * *

**_Dino File 1  
_**

* * *

_Tyrannosaurus rex_

_Meaning :Tyrant Lizard King_  
_Length: 12.8 meters (42 feet) long_  
_Height: 5 meters (18 feet) tall_  
_Diet: Carnivore_  
_Period: Late Cretaceous (68.5-65.5 MYA)_

_Info:  
_

Tyrannosaurus rex is the last and largest of a genus of gigantic coelurosurid theropods known as tyrannosaurids. Tyrannosaurus lived on what is now North America with remains having been discovered in Montana, Colorado, Wyoming, Alberta, New Mexico, Texas and South Dakota. Discovered in 1902 by Barnum Brown in Montana and named by Henry Fairfield Osborn in 1905, popular media has claimed the animal to be the largest land predator ever for several decades before Spinosaurus and Giganotosaurus came into scene. Commonly referred as "T. rex", Tyrannosaurus is about 12 meters long and weighs around 5 tons. It had a large skull of over 1.5 meters and has teeth shaped up like bananas, very different to the flesh-ripping teeth most theropods have. However, these teeth were designed to crush bones and added to it's strength was perhaps the most powerful jaw power of any animal to ever live on Earth (9400 psi compared to a Nile Crocodile's 5000). Living at the end of the age of Dinosaurs, Tyrannosaurus lived with several other dinosaurs that survived till the end, such as Triceratops, Edmontosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Troodon and the pterosaur Quetzalcoatlus. With no predator to interfere, Tyrannosaurus remained the apex predator of it's time, with no one daring to challenge it, earning it's reputation as "King of the Dinosaurs". As one of the star attractions of Isla Sorna, greater details about T. rex have been known to the public. While most are known to be scaly, there have been reports of feathered variants around the island. Mates live together for life and have been known to look after their young, even when they separate once reaching adulthood. Although one of the most powerful predators on the island, T. rex does face competition from various other predators like Spinosaurus and Charcharodontosaurus. T. rex live in packs of 4-6 and have known to take a liking to sauropods. While alone, they would hunt smaller sauropods like Camarasaurus or other smaller dinosaurs, but in packs, they could take on even an Argentinosaurus. Their running speed has been clocked to reach to around 25 mph. Forward-facing eyes give it binocular visions allowing T. rex to perceive it's focus more on a target than any other predator. Tyrannosaurus are also one of Isla Sorna's most beloved dinosaurs, having been more researched by InGen by any other animal. They mostly inhabit dense forests, game trials and rocky canyons, but mostly hunt in the grassland, to avoid chances of tripping and killing itself. Like other tyrannosaurs, it had tiny arms with two fingers, although some individuals have been discovered with three fingers. The fingers could have been nothing more than just to be used as a scratching device, but if feathered, they may wave them as a sign of alert. Males are jade-green with dark green stripes around their nose, back, legs and tail while females are cinnamon with with grey stripes on it's head and tail. Feathered individuals have a variety of colors to distinguish themselves. It's famous roar can be heard all around the Five Deaths. T. rex's are very territorial, but are also very tolerant towards it's relatives and would even look after them if given a chance. They also have a limited respect towards smaller ablisaurids like Carnotaurus and would often let them hunt whether they would like. A T. rex is a caring and loving parent towards their young and would protect them from any kind of threat whether possible. They have seen massive growth in their population, making them one of the most successful dinosaurs on Isla Sorna.

* * *

_Spinosaurus aegyptiacus_

_Meaning: Spine Lizard of Egypt_  
_Length: 15-18 meters (50-60 feet) long_  
_Height: 5 meters (18 feet) (7 meters (23 feet) if spines are counted) tall_  
_Diet: Carnivore/Piscivore_  
_Period: Early-Late Cretaceous (112-97 MYA)_

_Info:  
_

Spinosaurus was known to be the very last in it's own genus of theropods known as spinosaurids. Not only was it the largest in it's own species, but it was also the largest land predator to have ever was discovered by German paleontologist Richard Markgraf in 1912 before Ernst Stromer published an article and naming it's own genus and species, "Spinosaurus aegyptiacus" in 1915. The original remains were destroyed in the Paläontologische Museum München (Paleontological Museum Munich) at the night of April 24/25 1944 during a British air raid on Munich in World War II. Although it lived side-by-side with Carcharodontosaurus, Spinosaurus remained to be one of the most successful dinosaurs of it's own time due to being unique compared to other dinosaurs. Despite this, it's specialty would lead to it's biggest drawbacks in it's final years, leading to it's extinction. It is assumed that Spinosaurus became extinct due to severe drought, depleting it natural resources.l While other predators preferred to tackle other dinosaurs, Spinosaurus (and it's relatives) were much more adept to hunting what was inside of water. Their main prey consists of fish, with it's favorite being the prehistoric sawfish, Onchpristis. Spinosaurus and it's relatives use pressure locators located on their snout to hunt underwater. These sensors allows them to attract the presence of any prey swimming inside the water without looking with the naked eye. Once a fish happens to get too close, it uses it's jaws to snap it's jaws shut and gain it's prize. Spinosaurus's jaws are relatively weak towards other theropods. While it's jaw and snout were similar to a crocodile's, Spinosaurus's teeth were very well-developed, built to pin against flesh and tighten grip. This is very effective, considering that it's main prey is fish, which is very slippery. It is reported that Spinosaurus could even kill a Tyrannosaurus rex if it's jaws are used to succession. It also had one of the most powerful arms of any dinosaurs. Heavily reinforced with three giant hooked claws, Spinosaurus could "punch" it's opponents to bruise the or use it's huge claws to tear open muscle. It is also famous for possessing a 2 meter (6 feet) tall sail on it's back. It is often speculated what was the sail's use, but recent observations have declared that they were used as a cooling device to cool the dinosaur down while resting on a sunny day. It also acted as an intimidation sign just to make the dinosaur look bigger, scaring smaller opponents away and as an attracting device to lure mates. Some scientists claim that the Spinosaurs of Isla Sorna have been heavily engineered to make them more stronger and terrifying. In Isla Sorna, Spinosaurus still prefers to hunt fish, but is very hostile towards any other predator (Aside from species from own genus). It would frequently target hadrosaurs liKe Ouranosaurus if fish isn't enough. Spinosaurus had oxygen isotop radios located in their teeth just like it's cousins. This indicates that Spinosaurus would often swim inside fresh water like crocodiles. Both male and female are normally light-grey with red sails, but males seem to have a more vibrant color in their sail's, presumably to attract females for a mate. They live in marshlands and swampy areas, though few are reported to reside in beaches as well. It is rare that a pair would mate for life as most lead a solitary life, although The first Spinosaur, known as Dread is a renegade "Chaos Effect" specimen that is still roaming at large. It was to be executed at Day 1, but later escaped into the wild. Unlike most dinosaurs, Dread seems to hold a grudge against InGen...

* * *

_Torvosaurus tanneri_

_Meaning: Savage Lizard_  
_Length: 11 meters (36 meters) long_  
_Height: 2.5 meters (8 feet) tall_  
_Diet: Carnivore_  
_Period: Late Jurassic (153-148 MYA)_

_Info:_

True to it's namesake, Torvosaurus tanneri is indeed one of the most savage dinosaurs during it's time. Discovered in Colorado and named by Peter Galton and James Jensen in 1979 It reside in North America and Portugal in which the Portuguese version is the much more stocky one. It is a genus of large theropods known as Megalosaurids, which include other, stockier predators of the Jurassic including Megalosaurus. Torvosaurus lived alongside Allosaurus and Ceratosaurus and the two would often compete against each other a lot. It's body structure suggests that Torvosaurus and it's kin was more advanced and more related to birds than to Ceratosaurus and it's relatives, judging by it's short, but very powerful arms arms holding only three claws. Unlike Allosaurus, Torvosaurus was much larger and bulkier, limiting it's prey source to smaller herbivores like Camptosaurus and Stegosaurus. A lone Torvosaurus attacking a sauropod like Apatosaurus is a rare find, but most have been successful kills. It was the largest theropod of it's time, surpassed only by Saurophaganax. Fights between Torvosaurus and Allosaurus over territory are very brutal and usually results in death, but the winner depends on their usual traits and strengths. In Isla Sorna, much greater details about this dinosaur have been known. They prefer the much lusher jungles to avoid conflicts from even larger predators from different areas, such as Tyrannosaurus (Forests) and Spinosaurus (Marshlands and swamps). Mates would often live together, though some choose to live by themselves. They live in pairs or in packs of 4, but most prefer to reside alone. Males are distinguished by their reddish-brown skin color with light-grey stripes running down their nose, neck and back, while females are pale brown with small grey stripes running down it's back. Torvosaurs are very aggressive and do not like sensing the presence of any predators nearby. They mainly hunt down animals like hadrosaurs and a few ceratopsians, but if driven to hunger, they would even kill and eat other theropods around an area. A "Chaos Effect" specimen entitled "0056" or Redscar is a recurring menace to InGen. He is still at large in Isla Sorna...

* * *

_Rugops primus_

_Meaning: Wrinkle Face_  
_Length: 6-8 meters (20-27 feet) long  
__Height: 2-3 meters (6-10 feet) tall  
__Diet: Carnivore  
__Period: Late Cretaceous (95 MYA)_

_Info:_

Rugops is a member of a genus of dinosaurs known as the abelisaurids. While the tyrannosaurs dominated the northern hemisphere during the Late Cretaceous, it was abelisaurs that took over the southern part of the world once the carnosaurs died out. However, this was not the case in Rugops as it resided in North Africa with different varieties of superpredators. Living alongside was the massive fish-eating Spinosaurus, the voracious Charcharodontosaurus and the African Super-Croc, Sarcosuchus. As such, Rugops wasn't easily suited to living alongside three larger predators so it had to resort to scavenging for kills. While Spinosaurs don't mind Rugops scavenging corpses of Onchopristis, Charcharodontosaurus would angrily drive one off if they are seen surrounding a corpse. However, they are very easy prey for Sarcosuchus if they are seen walking besides riverbanks. Greater details about this dinosaur has been revealed by InGen scientists. Like most abelisaurids, it had useless, puny arms with four fingers, it had small scutes jutting out from it's back and it had a very stocky, but strong skull. It's teeth were more used to grip it's flesh like other abelisaurids. They are fast runners and have been known to reach speeds of about 45 mph,despite their size. They prefer to live in marshlands although there are also other places that Rugops prefers, such as forests, jungles and rocky terrains. A Rugops mating season occurs every March-May where males compete in headbutting contests to win a mate. They live in pairs on in groups of 6. They hunt common herbivores like ornithopods and sometimes even stegosaurs and ceratopsians when alone, but in a pack of perhaps 10, they would take on even a few sauropods like Camarasaurus. Males are much bigger and heavier and are dark-grey with orange stripes running down their nose, neck and backs while females have a more lighter shade of grey. A pair would often mate for life and are very defensive towards their pack and families. They seem to be close friends towards other abelisaurids and are even tolerated by tyrannoaurs.

* * *

_Charcharodontosaurus saharicus_

_Meaning: Shark-toothed Lizard of the Sahara_  
_Length: 13-15 meters (43-50 feet) long_  
_Height: 4-5 meters (13-18 feet) tall_  
_Diet: Carnivore_  
_Period: Early-Late Cretaceous (100-93 MYA)_

_Info:_

One of the largest theropods of the Late Cretaceous, Charcharodontosaurus was also one of the most successful predators of it's time, despite living with Spinosaurus at Cretaceous North Africa 100 million years ago. It was discovered in Charles Depéret and J. Savornin in 1925 before Ernst Stromer named it in 1931. It was a member of the carnosauria family line, which include such predators like Monolophosaurus, Allosaurus and Giganotosaurus. Even though it lived with Spinosaurus, Charcharodontosaurus was able to coexist with it, as both species had different preferences. While Spinosaurus took to the shallow seas and marshland rivers, Charcharodontosaurus was a land-shark, taking on herbivorous dinosaurs like Ouranosaurus and Paralititan. Like most carnosaurs, Charcharodontosaurus's teeth, while not thick and strong, was thin like knives. This indicated that it used it's jaws to strip off ribbons of flesh. Due to it's massive bulk and size, Charcharodontosaurus would often ambush it's prey behind bushes. Utilizing it's powerful jaws and teeth, it would severely paralyze it's victims with one giant bite. With it's prey unable to move to to massive shock, Charcharodontosaurus wouldn't have to waste much time chasing it's prey and would allow it to easily gain it's prize. Scientists claim that Charcharodontosaurus (and it's carnosaur cousins) became extinct because they always seemed favor one type of prey and this became a weakness when that particular species went extinct as well. Recent studies on Isla Sorna claim that these particular predators are very territorial and do not like the presence of other predators nearby. Females are dark-grey with white underbellies and red ridges running atop their heads while males are light-brown with dark-brown patches on it's face and back. Out of all dinosaurs, Charcharodontosaurus are one of the very few that are not seen to mate for life. It is extremely rare to find such a sighting. Siblings might live together for life, but bull males measuring 15 meters prefer to live by themselves. They prefer rocky habitats, while also invading lush jungles and dense forests. Like Spinosaurus, Charcharodontosaurus also had short, but strong arms, capable of "punching" it's opponents slash it's prey with three hooked claws. They are very fussy predators and would attack any predator it sees, including a Tyrannosaurus. Charcharodontosaurus mostly hunts sauropods like Camarasaurus and it's favored prey, Ouranosaurus, but it is possible to see reckless individuals attacking a bull Argentinosaurus. They are very fussy dinosaurs and two separate individuals do not get along with each other, which results in violent brawls which often leads to serious injuries, or even death. They are considered by InGen to be one of the most brutal and dangerous dinosaurs they have created, even going as far as to calling it as deadly as Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor. Perhaps most infamous is a rogue individual "Chaos Effect" creation known as "0473", or Axel. Axel is a murderous dinosaur that kills either for food or just for fun and is, while not interested in InGen, we are determined to stop him...

* * *

**Well, that settles it! I hope you enjoyed this 5 super predator guideline to dinosaurs. Not only T. rex, but Spinosaurus, Torvosaurus, Rugops and Charcharodontosaurus are on this list. Oh, and these files are more updated and a little more structured and detailed, giving the dinosaurs a more realistic view. Anyway, make sure you rate, review and favor me and the story to keep this going. Also, leave a feedback on whether the Dino Files were effective or not. Hope I got to educate you guys more on prehistory. Lastly, see you guys in Chapter 2 :)!**


	3. Theft

_**Chapter 2 is UP! Sorry for my long hiatus, but at least I'm back. In this chapter, the tyrannosaur parents square off against Redscar in a violent battle. Who will win between the two. Meanwhile, a pack of raptors are up to something devious. Keep reading to find out more!  
**_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Theft._

* * *

His saliva drooling with utmost hunger, Redscar lunged out against the Tyrannosaur parents, determined for a guaranteed kill.

However, the Tyrannosaurs weren't going to be let down this easily. Instantly reacting, the female served to the left even before the Torvosaur could lay a tooth. The female opened up her enormous jaws, preparing for a counter-attack.

Unfortunately for her, Redscar was smart and knew how to deal with Tyrannosaurs, having fought with them and having received bruises during those battles. The Torvosaur managed to swiftly evade a would-be fatal attack and swung his strong arms towards the female Tyrannosaur's face.

Growling with pain, the Tyrannosaur retreated towards the bushes. She panted as streaks of blood slid down from her snout vertically. Enraged, the male Tyrannosaur charged…

Although Redscar was physically strong and was quite intelligent for a Torvosaurus, it wasn't built to run fast and unfortunately for him, he was caught rammed into the trees by the male Tyrannosaur's thick, robust head. A flock of birds, having been startled by the shock, flew away to avoid the danger. As Redscar roared in pain, the Torvosaur decided to make sure his opponent would pay…

Redscar clawed his way through the male Tyrannosaur's snout. The Tyrannosaur, irritated by his wound was forced to retreat, allowing Redscar to be released from the T. rex's grasp. Deciding it was now personal, Redscar howled ferociously.

Elsewhere near the eggs, a small creature emerged from the bushes. Rusty brown skin with black patches, a toothless beak and a light-pink crest from it head, this animal was an Oviraptor philoceratops, or "The Egg Thief". These types of dinosaurs were egg robbers who often scamper around jungles and forests searching for rodents, fruits, leaves and insects to feast upon. But a fresh dinosaur egg is sure to be a desired treat. A small, yet cunning predator having watched the battle between the Tyrannosaur parents from the obscuring foliage, the Oviraptor was smart in getting dinosaur eggs and immediately walked its way towards the nest, with three other individuals of the same species also popping out from the thick shrubs.

The lead Oviraptor made its first move by swiftly grabbing one of the eggs before scampering back to the foliage. Its subordinates followed, two of whom had already took an egg of their own. However, before the third could react, Redscar suddenly appeared from nowhere. Shocked by the presence of a large predator, the Oviraptor quickly took an egg before it ran towards its pack.

However, Redscar did not waste time observing the Oviraptors. Turning its back, the Torvosaur was surprised to discover the Tyrannosaur's nest. Fearing about its competition against such a large predator and fear of becoming extinct, Redscar felt thankful for the Oviraptors before he crunched up two eggs in a single bite.

Unfortunately for Redscar, before he could eat up the remaining 8 eggs, a tremendous force suddenly sent the rancorous Torvosaur back into the ground. The female Tyrannosaur stood there, growling out of anger for Redscar invading her nest.

Redscar managed to regain his footing, but fearing that he would be killed, he was forced to retreat. However, before he could turn around, the male Tyrannosaur suddenly emerged from the bushes and with one mighty bite chomped Redscar's left arm.

Redscar started to scream in agonizing pain as he felt his bones cracking due to the sheer pressure the jaws of a Tyrannosaur could inflict. To save its arm from being completely amputated, Redscar used his right arm to slash the male Tyrannosaur again. Snarling out of pain, the T. rex had to let go.

Redscar retreated backwards, his left arm dangling motionlessly with a horrific bite and blood trickling down towards the ground. Frustrated and once again defeated by the Tyrannosaurs, Redscar roared one last time before he darted back into the dense forest out of humility and anger…

The male tyrannosaur made his way towards the nest and to his shock, discovered that out of the 14 eggs his ate had laid, only 8 had remained during his battle with the malevolent Torvosaur. Angered, the T. rex let out a rumbling roar, alerting every animal in fear and anxiousness. The female Tyrannosaur later approached her mate to calm him down. The male decides to lay down and rest due to his fight. The female Tyrannosaur looks at her surroundings until she discovers small footprints. She finds out that not only Redscar was present, but a group of Oviraptors were also there during the battle.

Feelingg thirsty, the female tyrannosaur decides to head out to the nearest water supply to restore her strength.

Meanwhile, Redscar finds himself facing towards the great fields. Exhausted, the Torvosaurus collapsed and drifted into unconsciousness beneath a lush canopy.

Elsewhere, the four Oviraptors who stole 4 of the eggs have already finished devouring the yolk inside the eggshells and fulfilled their hunger, they begin to make their way towards the forest for a shelter to live in…

* * *

**Yep, I decided to approach a more different writing style. In addition to rewriting my story, I am also aiming to remake certain scenes and I want to make sure that it still holds the same charm the original "A T. rex's Origin" had nearly 2 years ago. One of the key differences the reduction of the eggs from 14 to 8 has been completely changed: Initially 8 Compsognathus, there are now 4 Oviraptors and Redscar himself. It is certain that Redscar will play a big role (Though I am uncertain what to do with the Oviraptors...). But never mind that. Please rate, review and favor me and the story. Also, if possible, constructive criticism and helpful tips are highly welcome. Thanks for reading and look out to the next chapter :).**


End file.
